Changing the Past Equals Fun
by LadyJadyeHatake
Summary: The second his slim fingers touched the scroll, the scroll began to glow a blinding white, there was a flash; then darkness. . . (A/N: Neji is alive in this fic!) Time-travel MultiSaku. Slight Humor.
1. Haruno Sakura

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. . . Yet Ψ( ｀▽´ )Ψ**

* * *

The moon was out as I quickly jumped through the treetops, making sure to be as quiet as possible. My cat Anbu mask covered my face as I jumped from tree to tree, my chakra masked and making my way back to my home, my village, Konoha.

I, Haruno Sakura, am an Anbu now at the age of nineteen, along with a few others from Konoha 11. Chouji, Shikamaru, Ino, TenTen and Hinata are Jounin, which makes me, Naruto, Neji, Kiba, Shino and Lee Anbu. Shikamaru _could_ have taken the Anbu exam if only he wasn't such a lazy ass. As for the others, well, they said being Jounin was enough for them. Neji and Lee became Anbu first, while me, Naruto, Kiba and Shino after them, actually, it's exactly six months since we became Anbu now.

As I landed on the ground silently, I looked up at the large gates of Konoha. Ah, it's good to be home. I darted through the gates; the ninja's at the gates merely saw a pink blur, aka my pink hair. They knew who the pink blur was, I mean, who else has pink apart from me? I'm frickin' unique!

I made my way towards the Hokage Tower to give Tsunade-Sama my report for the mission. I've surpassed her now, well, as a medic anyway, and she has been helping me develop my byakugou seal, creating new techniques which only I am capable of. I'm not so 'useless' now am I? *smirks*

As I walked towards her office, I nodded towards the guards outside before knocking on the Hokages door and letting myself in, not expecting an answer from her. She's probably slacking off. Again. True enough, there she was, her face on her desk, snoring.

I banged the door shut loudly to make my presence known. I quickly ducked, only just managing from getting a sake bottle smashed into my face.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?!" The drowsy Hokage shouted, her voice slurred and her eyes unfocused.

"Um, mission report?" I said-kind-of-asked.

"Ugh just give me the written report, I'm busy." She said, resting her head on her folded arms on the table, going back to sleep.

"I can't believe Konoha is still standing with you here. . ." I muttered jokingly, as I put the written report on her desk and quickly making my way out of her office, before a certain Hokage castrates me.

"I HEARD THAT!"

* * *

I stealthily ran on the rooftops, making my way towards my apartment. I suddenly realised how disheveled I look from my mission; I had blood stains on my clothes, and a weeks' worth of grime on me. Gross. The minute I arrived at my apartment, I took a refreshing shower, washing away any signs of blood from my solo mission, and then got dressed into my pajamas, which consists of a red tank top and black shorts and with my wet hair falling down my back. Yes, I grew my hair out again; this time, it's down to my hips, keeping my middle parting.

My everyday ninja attire has changed as well, I now wear a long sleeved red mesh top with the Haruno clan symbol at the back, red shorts, and black fishnet elbow protectors, keeping the knee length ninja boots. On Anbu missions, I wear the usual Anbu outfit, but instead of trousers, I wear shorts as I can move around more freely.

Yawning, I went over to my room getting ready for bed, I haven't had a proper night's sleep during my mission so I'm exhausted. I turned the lights off and snuggled deeper into the bed, enjoying the warmth, then drifted off to dreamland.

* * *

I woke up with the morning sun shining through the window, straight to my face. I groaned and turned my head to bury my face into my pillow. My eyes widened as I heard someone knocking the door and a familiar voice ringing throughout the apartment.

"SAKURA-CHAN WAKE UP! WE HAVE TO GO TO THE HOKAGE TOWER!"

There was a loud bang, then hurried footsteps getting closer and closer. I sat up in my bed rubbing my eyes, until someone smashed open my bedroom door revealing a young good-looking man with blond hair, blue eyes and a wide grin on his whiskered face. He dashed over to me, hugging my tightly, burying his head into my chest. Wait. . . Chest?!

"NARUTO! GET OFF ME!"

I punched him in the face, making him smash into the wall with a loud bang.

"Itai! That hurt Sakura-chan!"

"You deserved it." I said, glaring at him. "And can you get out? I need to get changed."

"Can I watch instead?"

My eyes narrowed. I grabbed him by the collar, opened the window and threw him outside. After closing the window I went and got changed like nothing happened.

After changing into my Anbu uniform and ate some breakfast, I went outside and took off towards the Tower. Straight away, Naruto came and joined me on the rooftops, our mask covering our face.

A minute later, another Anbu member joined us, his long brown hair blowing in the wind, nodded his head towards us. Me and Naruto greeted him and carried on towards the tower in silence.

Once we arrived, we went straight to Tsunade-sama's office. After we were let in, she told us that we had to wait for the others to come, _then _she'll tell us about our mission. No less than five minutes, there was a knock on the door and in came two Anbu members and a very large dog.

"Now that you have all arrived, I will now tell you your mission, but first, take your masks off, I hate not knowing if you're listening or not." Tsunade told us, watching as we took our masks off.

The guy with long brown hair turned out to be Neji, and the two that just came in revealed to be Lee and Kiba, so the dog was obviously Akamaru, but we all knew who we were even _with_ the masks on, we can tell by each others' chakra signature. We greeted each other with nods and smiles, well, Lee beamed at me, showing his overly-white teeth and Kiba winked while I stuck my tongue at them. Making Neji roll his pearly eyes at my childish behavior.

"Yosh! I have a mission for you all." Tsunade-sama said. "This is an A-ranked mission and you are to receive a scroll from the Kazekage in Suna. The scroll is no ordinary scroll, so make sure no one gets the scroll off you as there will most likely be ninja after it. There are more information in your mission scroll and you are to leave in two hours. Neji will be the captain of this mission. Am I understood? Good, now all of you go and piss off. . .""

With that said, Neji took the mission scroll from Tsunade-Sama's hand, then all of us 'poofed' away. We had some packing to do.

* * *

Two hours later, I was with Neji, Lee and Kiba at the front gates, waiting for Konoha's loudest ninja. Neji was silent, as always, Lee was prancing around in his spandex (yes, he still wears that green _thing_) blabbering about youth and saying how lucky he was to 'be in the same mission as his beautiful cherry blossom' (aka me), and Kiba had a smug look on his face, watching me cuddle Akamaru because HE'S SO CUTE AND FLUFFY. Ahem, anyway just as I was about to ruffle Akamarus' _adorable_ little head (actually it's big but ya know), Naruto appeared with a poof of smoke, a wide grin plastered on his whiskered face.

"What took you so long?" I asked him, raising my eyebrows questioningly.

"I WAS PACKING RAMEN, SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto replied, jumping up and down.

We all sweat-dropped at Naruto's hyper-activeness.

It was amazing how he always seemed so happy and hyper; he was even more so especially Sasuke (who's on probation) came back after the war. Yes, that's right, Sasuke, not Sasuke-kun, just Sasuke. I figured that Sasuke would think that I was still one of his fangirls if I called him 'Sasuke-kun' so I stopped that now, I'm actually his friend now, surprisingly, and he thinks of me as an equal, how did I know this? He told me, just like that and then went off somewhere, with a tint of pink on his cheeks. Weird right?

"YOSH! Lets go, team!" Lee cried, doing his ever so famous 'nice guy' pose, his white shiny teeth blinding us.

"I never recalled you being the team captain, Lee." Neji muttered his eye twitching. "Lets go."

We took off, occasionally having some small talk now and again. We don't usually talk while travelling during missions but this is only an A-rank; of course, we're always on guard just in case something happens, we can never be too relaxed on missions. We kept on going until nightfall, not taking a single break; no one can beat our stamina. But we were only human; we were getting quite tired and sweaty. Neji activated his byakugan to search for a place where we can rest and close to a river so we could wash ourselves.

After finding a spot, we went off find some wood to build a fire and some food to eat. I washed myself in a nearby river then walked back to my team, sitting near the campfire to keep myself warm.

"Okay, I'll take first watch, then Lee, got it? Good." Neji said as we went to our sleeping bags, getting ready to go to bed.

* * *

Next morning we set off again in our incredible speed, Our masks in place. As you already know, I had a cat mask, Neji had one of an eagle, Naruto had a fox, Kiba had a dog (how typical) and Lee had a monkey.

We traveled in silence this time, probably because it was early in the morning and neither of us were properly awake yet. However, I was actually kind of excited to go to Suna. I hadn't seen Temari in a while, we became friends since I saved Kankuro and we would always have a good laugh whenever we were with each other. I might see Shikamaru as well as he always travel to Suna for some politic stuff. Oh and I forgot Gaara; Gaara and I had grown a friendly relationship since I came over to Suna to teach some medical ninjutsu, we talk to each other a lot, well, that's when we see each other anyway.

After traveling for quite some time, we finally arrived at Suna. We were immediately escorted to the Kazekage to receive the scroll. When we were let into Gaara's office, sitting at the table was our favorite Kazekage, Gaara. Standing next to him was his sister, Temari, who had a grin stretched onto her face, her hair in her usual four spiky ponytails. Both siblings knew full well who was behind the Anbu masks. Next to Temari was Shikamaru, who sent us a lazy smile then went back to looking bored again.

We took off our masks as there is no point wearing them, flashing small smiles at them in greeting; we can talk later, we are on a mission after all.

"You are here to retrieve the scroll?" Gaara said, making it more of a statement than a question.

We nodded. He then opened a draw and withdrew a regular looking scroll; he held it out to Neji who went to take it. But the second his slim fingers touched the scroll, the scroll began to glow a blinding white, there was a flash; then darkness. . .

* * *

**A/N: New fanfic! Sorry if it's crappy, I'm not that good at writing stories but I gave it try, anyway please R&R, I like to know your opinions and what I should improve on. (＾▽＾) And also, I'm British so I may spell some words differently (realise-realize etc.)**


	2. What happened!

**Chapter 2**

_FLASHBACK_

_"You are here to retrieve the scroll?" Gaara said, making it more of a statement than a question._

_We nodded in agreement. He then opened a draw and withdrew a regular looking scroll, he held it out to Neji who went to take it. But the second his slim fingers touched the scroll, there was a blinding flash; then darkness. . ._

* * *

All I could see was darkness. I couldn't see anything other than that. My senses were completely cut off, and a ninja without our senses means we are vulnerable. Maybe if I tried opening my eyes. . . ?

I gradually, and slowly opened my eyes though my eyelids felt heavy. My eyelids fluttered at the light that suddenly came into view. Once I got used to the light, I was suddenly aware that I was in my old bedroom; the one that I used to live in when I was genin. Okay, now I'm confused. I sat up, and walked over to the mirror.

My eyes widened and my body froze. There, in the mirror, was my twelve year old self, staring back at me with shocked eyes.

Okay, I must be hallucinating, yeah, I'm definitely high. Wait, since when did I take drugs? Oh god I think I'm hyperventilating now, oh kami, what happened to me?! Why am I in my twelve year old self?! Okay, breath in and out, breath in and out, ninja shouldn't panic, we keep calm and-

"Sakura! Are you ready?" A familiar voice shouted.

Mum! I hesitated a little before I answered, "Yes mum!"

Now that I'm calmer now from that little distraction, my mind was now thinking a hundred miles a second and came to one conclusion. I have magically traveled back in time. Wait, but if _I_ came back in time from that scroll, then surely the others that was in the same room have came back too! Right, so that means I have to find Naruto and the others.

I wondered if I was put into a team already, oh well I'll go to the Academy just in case anyway.

While deep in thought, I came across my dress that I always use to wear. Hmmm, maybe I should wear something different? I picked out a red sleeveless top which showed a bit of my stomach, with the Haruno clan symbol at the back and a short red skirt that had slits at the side (with the clan symbol) with black shorts (like when I was sixteen) and ninja boots. I went over and looked through the drawer to find my forehead protector, after I found it, I tied it in it's usual place and put my hair in a ponytail, my bangs framing my face. I looked into the mirror. To be honest, I looked quite good.

When I arrived at the kitchen, my mum raised her eyebrows at my new outfit then smiled.

"The outfit looks good on you. Oh and don't you have to go to the academy now as you're going to be assigned to a team?"

"Thanks! I nearly forgot! See ya!" Then I was off, not wanting to face any awkward situations with my mother who I haven't seen in a while.

Walking down the streets to the Academy, I reflected back at what happened at Suna; Neji touched the scroll, it shone brightly and now I'm (or we) are back to the past. Maybe I can change a few things here and there I wondered if I still have the same skills before this incident, if not, maybe I'll train to be medic-nin earlier so I can actually help out in missions, I could stop being Sasukes' fan girl, oh and maybe I can make up with Ino so we can be friends again! Speaking off Ino, didn't I see her while walking to the Academy last time? I looked up just in time to see Ino, her hair swinging from side to side.

"Hey Ino!" I shouted out to her. She turned around and frowned at me as I ran up to her.

"What do you want, Forehead?" Ino asked bossily.

My eye twitched at the name.

"I just want to apologise for breaking our friendship. I've been thinking for a while now and I miss the days when we would laugh with each other and all the fun we had. You can have Sasuke all you want as well, I don't care, it was only a silly crush." I told her, smiling worriedly, unsure of what she would say.

I watched her, her eyebrows creased in thought. She looked at me, her eyes narrowed.

"So you just want to make up with me?" She asked.

"That's right." I answered.

Ino suddenly smiled and hugged me, I was too startled to react at first but then I hugged her back as we both laughed.

"I really missed those days as well! I was actually really upset when our friendship broke apart. . ."

"I'm sorry Ino."

We broke apart and smiled at each other. So it's official that we are now both friends again. We both began our way to the Academy, talking, laughing. Ah, just like old times. Oh and now we are probably late . . .

* * *

When we slid the door opened, in front of us was a sight that shall plague forever in our mind (except me as I've seen it before), was Naruto, on the table, kissing Sasuke. Both boys had shocked looks in their eyes, while Sasuke's fan girls looked like they were going to blast Naruto into oblivion and while I was struggling not to laugh at Naruto and Sasuke's expressions, which my eye ended up twitching, my face red and my lips pierced tightly together. Wow nice going Sakura.

Next to me, Ino was fuming like the other fan girls. They had fire in their eyes, and if looks could kill, Naruto would've been dead by now.

The boys broke apart, sputtering and wiping their mouth in disgust; the fan girls were about to lunge at Naruto for kissing their 'precious Sasuke-Kun', but I got to Naruto first; I hit him effortlessly upside the head, though with my monstrous strength, it made him hit the floor, making a little crack on the hard ground which went unnoticed.

"ITAI!" He cried out in pain.

"NARUTO! For goodness sake keep out of trouble!" I growled at him, although I was inwardly laughing; how could Naruto forget such an_ embarrassing _incident? Stupid Naruto.

Naruto must have seen my amused eyes as his eyes became wider, realising what I was amused about, then he broke into a huge grin, then glomped me.

Wait, so does that mean he's from the future too?

"SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto cried in happiness.

"Get off me, Baka!" I said, feigning annoyance, Naruto immediately let go, scratching his head, looking sheepish. However, we didn't notice the way everyone was staring at us until we noticed how quiet it was. We turned to look at the group of genin with questioning eyes and raising our eyebrow.

"Since when were you two so comfortable around each other?" Ino asked curiously.

I sighed. "People change, Ino, people change. . ."

* * *

**3rd person**** POV**

The Third Hokage and Kakashi Hatake were looking into a glass (crystal?) ball; they were watching the genin in the Academy, they chuckled at Naruto and Sasuke's incident and watched in awe as Sakura 'lightly' punched Naruto, ending up cracking the floor. This did not go unnoticed by the skilled ninjas especially with their sharp eyes.

"So Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke, huh? Who was that girl who made the crack on the ground?" Kakashi asked the Third.

"That was Haruno Sakura; also going on your team" The Third told him, blowing on to his pipe.

"What. . . _strange_ strength." Kakashi muttered.

"Hm she reminds me of Tsunade." The Hokage said chuckling, remembering his ex-students inhumane strength.

* * *

**Normal POV**

Later on, when Iruka-sensei came in and started a long speech about being a ninja, I caught Shikamaru's eye; he gave me a lazy smirk, answering my question; yes, I'm from the future too. I searched around the class, spotting Kiba siting next to Hinata. He must have noticed me staring at him as he turned to look at me; I tilted my head in question, which he merely winked at me before turning back. Right, so if Naruto, Shika, Kiba and I are here, surely that means gaara and Temari are in the past as well, right?

As I was silently musing to myself, I distantly heard Iruka-sensei calling out peoples name and what group they're in. I focused my attention back to him. He called out Team 7, Naruto's, mine and Sasuke's name. Naruto cheered, I smiled sweetly and Sasuke merely just grunted. Damn, I forgot how emotionless and _arrogant_ he was back when we were genin, maybe Naruto and I could have some fun with him *insert psychotic laugh*.

Anyway, after we were put into teams, we were let out of the Academy. I whispered quietly to Naruto, telling him to meet me in the training grounds with Shikamaru and Kiba in five minutes; he nodded once then walked away to find said boys. I walked into an alleyway, after making sure that no one was around, I did a teleportation jutsu to the training grounds. Arriving at the grounds, I went and jumped up on the wooden stumps and sat down, waiting for the others to arrive. After a minute, there was a poof of smoke, Naruto, Shikamaru and Kiba appearing in front of me. I was about to say something when there was another poof, Neji and Lee appearing out of thin air in their 13 year old selves, explaining that they heard Naruto telling Kiba to meet at the training grounds.

I jumped down from the stump and we stood in a circle, I quickly made hand signs, making a genjutsu so no one would know we were here and so that no one could listen in to our discussion.

It was silent until Kiba spoke up.

"So who freaked out when you found out we were genin again?" He asked with a smirk on his face.

Some snorted while me and Lee chuckled.

"I thought I was hallucinating." I said.

"I didn't even notice until I saw Sasuke walking in the streets, I thought he looked younger!" Naruto piped up, which made us face palm. How could he not have noticed? I mean, surely he should have realised the different clothes?

"Troublesome, shouldn't we be thinking about more _important_ matters, like what we should do?" Shikamaru said getting a little more serious.

"Should we tell someone about this?" I pondered.

"No, it would probably cause a lot of problems. People would want to know what happened in the future." Said Neji.

"Right, well could we just, you know, change stuff around?" Kiba asked, his eyes looking hopeful.

Shikamaru nodded slowly,"Just the important matters, like when Orochimaru tried to take over Konoha."

"Yes, that is very youthful, we could maybe prevent the attack from Pein as well." Lee suggested.

We nodded in agreement.

"I think we that we shouldn't show people our full potentials as well, because people would get suspicious if we suddenly became a lot stronger." Naruto said, his eyebrows creased in thought.

We looked at him. Noticing the stares, he looked up in confusion.

"What?"

"You just sounded smart! That's what!" I told him in a surprised voice.

"IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD!" Kiba cried dramatically, falling onto his knees, his arms spread, and looking up into the heavens, while Naruto pouted.

Neji smacked his head.

"Grow up."

Kiba sheepishly got up, dusting his clothes.

"We'll meet again on a different day so we would have more time to discuss things. Remember, don't tell _anyone._" Shikamaru paused, looking pointedly at Kiba and Naruto. "And don't show your true potential."

"Hai."

With that, we departed. I quickly teleported away, back to the alleyway. I then silently began to walk back home, head slightly bowed, deep in thought. What about my medical ninjutsu? I still want to be Tsunade-sama's apprentice when she becomes Hokage; I'll maybe just pretend that I don't know any medical ninjutsu, then ask for apprenticeship from her. As for ninjutsu and genjutsu, I'll just won't use them unless it's necessary. My taijutsu, well, I'll just hold back, and won't use chakra in my punches; I wouldn't really need it.

Before I knew it, I was standing outside my old home. I took a deep breath, then walked in.

"Tadaima!" I shouted out, before going to my room. I closed my bedroom door then flopped on my bed.

I wonder what we could change in the past; maybe we could all become chunins' on the first try, kill the Gay-Snake-Pedophile (aka GSP, aka Orochimaru) before he gets Sasuke, somehow preventing the attack by Pein, I'm not sure about the ninja war though, I don't think it's avoidable, seeing as we would have to kill the whole of Akatsuki, Kabuto and Obito; which is problematic, seeing as they're all S-class criminals. We could possibly persuade Itachi to come back to Konoha, and then I could heal his eyes for him.

Sitting up, I remembered that I would be meeting Kakashi, again. I smirked. Maybe Naruto and could, I don't know, play around? I quickly jumped out of my window towards the streets, looking for a certain blond-haired ramen-loving ninja.

Finding him in Ichiraku (which he greeted me with a loud "Sakura-Chan!"), I told him about a little idea that I thought of while making my way here. After explaining, we both broke into identical, evil grins.

* * *

**A/N: Le chapter 2! I hope you enjoyed! ~(^.^~) And thank you for your reviews!**


	3. Team Seven

**Chapter 3**

When Naruto and I arrived at the Academy, Sasuke has yet to arrive, so we started to set up a trap for our beloved Sensei. The day before, Naruto and I went to do some shopping especially for this day, we bought some thin white, almost transparent, string, paint ball bullets and some big elastic band. A few minutes in, Sasuke arrived; he raised his eyebrows as he watched us set things up as he went to sit down. Like last time, Naruto put the board rubber up in between the door and I put the string at the bottom of the door so when you slide it open, it pulls the string along as well and connected the string to a piece of wood, which had an elastic band on, and there was a box full with paint ball bullets in.

"Our Sensei is going to be a Jonin, he won't fall for that." Sasuke commented in a monotonous voice, looking as expressionless as ever.

Naruto looked at me. I looked back. We smirked, sat down and waited for Kakashi-Sensei to appear through the door.

Waiting for at least twenty more minutes, the door slid opened. Everything happened so fast that only the trained eye could see.

The board rubber dropped on Kakashi's head, while distracted he did not see the paint ball pellets coming straight at him aiming at his abdomen. It hit him and he jerked back in shock at the sudden pain. The pellets exploded on him as he fell back onto the hard ground; when he stood up, he was multi-coloured, he had all different kinds of coloured paint at the front of his shirt, his mask was tousled and his hair was even wilder and white with chalk.

Can't control ourselves, both Naruto and I busted out laughing, Naruto fell on the floor, crying and holding his stomach, while I stayed sitting, I was hunched and banging my fist on the desk, tears of joy running down my cheeks, howling with laughter. Sasuke looked shocked while Sensei did not looked amused. His dignity would be ripped apart if any of the other ninjas heard about this.

"Are you two done laughing yet?" Sensei asked, his eye twitching.

"S-sorry that was just too funny!" I managed to say, as Naruto and I sat up, wiping our tears away, breathing heavily from laughing.

"Hm, meet me near the Hokage Tower." Kakashi said monotonously.

He turned around to leave; I quickly whipped out my camera and called out to him.

"Sensei!"

He turned but all he saw was a quick flash of light. Temporarily blinded, I held out the camera to Naruto as we both giggled hysterically at the photo of our Sensei. He had a small pout on his face, making him look like a little child, his hair and clothing didn't help either.

This photo would be useful for blackmail. . .

_**HELL**_** _YEAH!_**_ *Insert Inner Sakura doing a victory dance*_

While still giggling, something or _someone _loomed over the two of us, emitting a dark aura. We both froze; we slowly looked up to see Kakashi-Sensei hovering over us, creating a shadow, his one eye glinting evilly.

"You _brats._" He hissed.

Knowing that we were in danger of experiencing the Chidori through our body, Naruto and I hightailed out of the room, leaving a trail of dust behind with Kakashi right on our heals. We left Sasuke standing there, although we didn't really care at the time seeing as we were quite busy trying to save our precious lives from our seething Sensei.

* * *

After Kakashi-Sensei managed to calm down and finding Sasuke (who was sulking and walking in the streets, hand in pockets) we found somewhere to sit to introduce ourselves.

"Okay my little minions, why don't we introduce ourselves; tell me about what you like, hate, your dreams, and hobbies, you get the idea." Kakashi told us, his eye crinkling as he smiled (a bit too sweetly, mind you).

" Hey hey!Why don't _you_ introduce yourself first, Sensei.!" Naruto said in his loud voice.

"Me? I am Hatake Kakashi. I have no intentions of telling you my likes and dislikes. As for my dream. . . I have few hobbies. . ." I mentally rolled my eyes as he said this; he was such a mysterious guy, Kakashi.

"Okay now you first, Blondie."

Naruto scowled at the name but then it was quickly replaced by a large grin.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto! I like cup ramen, pranking and training, I hate the three minutes I have to wait after I put the hot water. My hobby is to eat and compare cup ramen! And my dream is to become greater than the Hokages!"Naruto shouted, jumping up and down from his seat.

"Okay next."

"I'm Haruno Sakura! I like to read medical scrolls and hanging around with friends, I hate when people underestimate me just because I have pink hair; my hobbies are learning to use medical ninjutsu and messing around with my friends. My dream is to surpass one of the three Sannin, Tsunade-Sama." I said cheerfully. Kakashi looked quite surprised after I told them my dream, I'm not sure why though, I mean I did it before, why not again? Oh wait, he doesn't know that though does he?

"Last guy!"

Oh god everyone brace yourself for the most enthusiastic speech ever!

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke. There are a lot of things I hate, and there aren't a lot of things I like. Also, I have an ambition that I have no intention to leave as just a dream, the revival of my clan and to. . . kill a certain man." Sasuke finished. Wow, that was dramatic; how did I come I didn't think that before? Probably because I was too busy fangirling over how cool he was. I looked over at Naruto and raised my eyebrows while he rolled his eyes. Oh Sasuke, we forgot how odd you were then.

Nobody spoke for a few minutes, Kakashi was probably letting everything sink in as to what Sasuke just said. Ugh I wish he'd hurry up because I'm getting bored. After what seemed like a million years, he finally spoke.

"You all have unique personalities, I like that. Now tomorrow, you will be doing survival training with me. Meet me at the training grounds at 5 am; oh, and don't eat breakfast or else you'll throw up." With that, he walked way.

". . . Ya know, Kakashi-Sensei is so cool." I said thoughtfully. Looking at Kakashi's retreating figure.

My two teammates looked at me, with a 'what-the-fuck' look on their face. Noticing the looks I turned to them.

"What?"

* * *

The next morning Naruto, Sasuke and I met at 5 in the morning in the training grounds; I was feeling refreshed, seeing as I had an early night, I ate some food, remembering what happened last time, and I also bought some food with me just in case the boys haven't eaten, we are going to wait awhile after all.

"Ohayo!" I greeted them cheerfully. Naruto looked absolutely shit, there were dark bags underneath his eyes and his hair was a mess. Sasuke, however, was still his handsome self but he looked a bit more sluggish.

"Hey. . ." Naruto replied, stifling a yawn. Sasuke merely grunted.

"Want some food? Kakashi-Sensei would probably take a while to get here, like yesterday." I said, holding out a box of onigiri.

"Thanks Sakura-Chan!" Naruto shouted, happily digging in.

"Want some Sasuke?" I asked him, smiling lightly.

"Hn. I'm not hungry, and Sensei told us not to eat." Sasuke said frowning. But right after he said that, his stomach growled. A small dust of pink spread across his cheeks, he turned his head away from me in embarrassment.

"Oh come on Sasuke! It's really nice!" Naruto cried, his voice muffled from the onigiri.

Sasuke hesitated before taking one, biting into it, he gave me a small nod, which I presumed was a way of saying thanks. I gave him a grin before sitting on the ground, pulling out a medical scroll and began reading quietly.

"Aren't you going to have one?" Sasuke asked me.

"Nah, I've already eaten." I replied, shaking my head then carrying on with the scroll.

After Naruto finished eating, he went to take a nap, his limbs everywhere and drooling while Sasuke stayed standing, his hands in his pockets, looking down at the ground, looking emotionless as he usually was. We waited for God knows how long before Kakashi arrived.

"YOU'RE LATE!" Naruto and I shouted in unison, pointing an accusing finger at him. Ah memories.

"I'm sorry I'm late, you see, a black cat crossed my path so I had to-"

"LIAR!"

_(blah blah blah skipping to when they actually start the test)_

"Begin!"

We sped off towards the bushes to hide, leaving Kakashi standing in the clearing alone. Naruto was laying beside me with a grin on his face, we looked at each other and nodded, then without a sound, sped off to find Sasuke.

I found Sasuke first and laid down on my stamach next to him, Naruto on his other side. Sasuke didn't seem to notice us at first as he was watching Kakashi-Sensei, apparently thinking.

"Psst!" I whispered to him. He gave a startled little jump and jerked his head to look at me.

"When did-" He started but I cut him off.

"Shush, just let me explain. Sensei has only two bells, meaning that only two of us will pass, but if we work together to get the bells, we would have a possibility to pass, you dig?" I said so quietly that Sasuke probably had to strain his ears to hear me. He nodded.

"Good, so we have to work together then, alright? So here's my plan. . ."

While I told Sasuke my plan, Naruto went of to the other side of the clearing, making sure he was not seen by Kakashi-Sensei. After I told him my plan, we departed, so that all three of us were spread out. I caught sight of Sasuke and Naruto and nodded. Naruto jumped out of the bushes and faced Kakashi with his usual grin on his face.

"Come and fight me, old man!"Naruto shouted in his loud voice.

"Old man?"Kakashi-Sensei repeated, eye twitching, he's been doing that a lot today hasn't he? "Just because I have grey hair it does not mean that I'm old!"

"Whatever, old man! For the love of Kami just fight me!" Naruto repeated, enjoying making fun of his Sensei.

Naruto ran at him, making Kakashi-Sensei surprised at his speed. The two engaged in advanced taijutsu; I could tell Naruto wasn't going full out, he's usually much faster and his punches and kicks weren't as sloppy. Kakashi was doing quite well, as expected from the CopyCat Ninja. The two jumped back, as Naruto quickly threw a kunai with an explosive tag at Kakashi. Said man jumped away as it exploded, but with the distraction, he only just managed to dodge Sasuke's kick, who appeared during the explosion. Sasuke jumped back, throwing shurikens and kunai's aiming them at Kakashi. He then formed a few hand seals and used a fire jutsu, making Kakashi dodge again; while he dodged, I jumped out and put a genjutsu on him; he slumped over, going on his hand and knees, his eyes shocked. He was now in my mind.

_In my mind. . ._

_"Where am I?" Kakashi whispered to him self. Everywhere was white, there was nothing there, just. . white._

_"You are in a part of my mind Sensei!" I said happily, appearing next to him. He turned, looking at me in his eyes widened._

_"Your. . . Mind?"_

_"Yup! I put a genjutsu on you, sending your mind into a little part of mine." I explained. "Right now, your body is empty, in a way, and vulnerable, meaning that Naruto or Sasuke would have got the bells by now."_

_"This jutsu. . . I've never heard of a jutsu that could do such thing!" Kakashi muttered, deep in thought._

_"Of course, this is my jutsu, I made it!" I said proudly, crossing my arms._

_"A genin couldn't do such an advanced jutsu, let alone make one!"_

_"Meh, it wasn't that difficult, I did have some help as well." I said offhandedly, it wasn't a lie either, I had Kurenai help me, I mean, she IS a genjutsu expert._

_"Okay, well why did you bring me here?" Kakashi asked._

_"Errrrm I don't know really, it was one of the first genjutsu that crossed my mind." I told him._

_"Right, is there any way I could get out of here?"Kakashi asked looking around_

_"Nope! Only if I let you." I paused. "Wanna play a game of Go Fish? We have time."_

_I clicked my fingers, holding out my hand, when suddenly, a stack of cards appeared in my hand._

_Kakashi sweatdropped. "I don't see why not."_

_We both sat down and started playing. When we finished one round, I distantly heard Naruto's voice saying, "Hurry up Sakura-Chan!"_

_I rolled my eyes. "Naruto seems to be be getting impatient, let's go."_

Back to the real world. . .

I opened my eyes to see Kakashi-Sensei slowly standing up, a little dazed. On either side of him, were Naruto and Sasuke; Naruto looked irritated while Sasuke looked plain confused, both holding a bell each. They both looked at me when I casually walked towards them, like standing on the same spot for twenty minutes was a totally normal thing.

"What took you so long Sakura-Chan?" Naruto asked, frowning.

I shrugged. "We just played a round of Go Fish."

"YOU PLAYED WITHOUT ME?" Naruto cried. Sasuke looked at us like we were speaking gibberish.

"Have you never played 'Go Fish' before, Sasuke?" I asked him, raising my eyebrow.

"Hn."

"Fine, be that way." I walked over to Kakashi-Sensei. "Sensei! Do we pass?"

"Well, yes, all of you pass, your teamwork skills are pretty good as well."

Naruto and I jumped up and punched our fist into the air, and cheered, "WE RULE!"

". . ."

"You're both idiots." Sasuke decided out loud, before turning around and walking away.

". . . Party pooper."

* * *

**A/N: Tada! I hope you enjoyed! Please R&R! Thanks for all your reviews!**


	4. The Land of Waves

** Chapter 4**

After we passed Kakashi-Sensei's test, we began doing D-ranked missions, which I gotta say, was _so _pointless. I forgot how boring these little D-ranked missions were; all you do is walking dogs and pulling out weeds. Unbelievable. This was an insult to our nature as ninjas.

When we went to the Hokage tower, Naruto snapped. Again.

"CAN WE PLEASE GET A CHALLENGING MISSION? NINJAS AREN'T SUPPOSE TO BE CHASING CATS!" Naruto howled, dropping to his knees dramatically.

"Naruto-" Iruka started.

"If you insist, I will allow you to take on a C-ranked mission, it's to escort a certain person to the Land of Waves." The Third Hokage said, eyes twitching at Naruto's loud voice. "I'll introduce you to him now. Can you please come in now?"

Finally. The mission which turned out to be much more dangerous than it was supposed to be.

The door slid opened, and a drunken man stepped in and looked around the room. His eyes finally rested on the three of us.

"Are those my escorts?" He asked.

"Yes Tazuna-San, these are your escorts." The Hokage said, gesturing towards our team.

"So a midget, a pink-haired freak and a dispassionate kid? Are you sure they're ninja?."

Pink-haired freak? Now that seriously pissed me off.

"Excuse me _sir_, you shouldn't judge someone the second you see them, it's rude you see. Also, you should be grateful that we are actually helping you out here." I said to him, sweetly, smiling innocently at him.

The Hokage coughed so that he got everyone's attention.

"Right, well you will all be leaving in half an hour, dismissed."

* * *

After packing, we met at the front gates. I met Naruto on the way so we met the rest together, we quietly discussed about Zabuza and Haku, we've decided to save them, with Naruto giving them 'Therapy Jutsu', hopefully they would come back from the Dark side. Therapy Jutsu is not an actual jutsu; it's just Naruto talking to the enemy or person, making them a better person, in a way and making them see sense, like what he did to Tsunade when he first met her.

So after meeting up with our team and client, we set off. It started off relatively well, although Naruto just wouldn't stop talking which annoyed the hell out of me (and Sasuke too by the way he keeps on death-glaring at him); before we were transported back into the past (so basically the future), Naruto was not so loud and noisy, he would still have his moments, but just not as often. So basically, Naruto was pretending to be his old self. Don't get me wrong because that is a good thing, it means that no one would find out that we were from the future. I, however, seemed to have changed a lot, maybe I should be a bit more 'weak' and girly like how I used to be.

After travelling for a while, we walked pass a puddle. I quickly glanced at Naruto. He had his usually grin on his face, he tilted his head to face me, he sent me a wink, most likely saying that he saw the puddle as well, then turned back around.

I looked ahead and closed my eyes; waiting.

Then we heard them. The 'whoosh' from their clothes and clinking of chains and weapons. We all turned around; Sasuke and Tazuna looked shocked, while me and Naruto screamed a high-pitched scream, and hugged each other tightly when we saw Kakashi getting 'ripped apart' by two Mist-nins. One was wearing a big cloak and they were both wearing a mask.

"KAKASHI-SENSEI!" We cried out dramatically, rivers of tears running down our cheeks. We're such great actors, am I right, or am I right?

The Mist-nins ran at us, their weird claw-like weapons around their hands ready to be used. We stood in front of Tazuna in a defensive stance with our weapons drawn. I was about to attack when Sasuke stopped me.

"Stay and look after our client." Sasuke told- no, _demanded _me. I scowled at him. Little prick, I wasn't that weak was I? I'm going to need to prove myself to him and everyone else one day. I nodded at him, then reluctantly stood closer to Tazuna, still scowling.

Sasuke and Naruto shot forward and attacked the two ninjas while I just watched from the sidelines. Again. Anyway, enough about me in a sulk, Naruto went to fight the guy with the big-ass cloak and Sasuke with the other, however, it didn't last long when the two darted away from their opponents towards me and Tazuna. I smirked. Some frickin' action at last!

I twirled my kunai's around my fingers. I added chakra strings on them and threw them at the advancing ninjas. It went around them, missing them completely. I heard them snort. I smiled a sweet smile at them as i stood still, waiting them to come. I moved my fingers, making the kunai's (which were still in the air) change direction. Sasuke shouted something at me. I just rolled my eyes. Suddenly the two mist ninja were tied up and were flung into some trees, I moved my fingers again and they crashed into each other, unconscious.

I released the chakra strings and the kunai's dropped to the ground. Well, that was easy, I didn't even have to move an inch from my spot!

"Kaka-Sensei, come out!" I said, with a small smile on my lips.

Kakashi appeared next to me not even a second later. Naruto and Sasuke walked towards us, well, Naruto skipped; he had a smile on his lips and his eyes were shining brightly, Sasuke, however, was scowling and looked confused.

"That was awesome Sakura-Chan!" Naruto cried.

"How did you do that? Actually, what did you even _do_?" Sasuke asked, brows furrowed. "And Sensei, I thought you got ripped apart?"

"Actually, Sasuke, I merely just went off; I knew that you guys could deal with those ninja and it would be great for experience as well. As for Sakura, she used chakra strings, which is difficult and good chakra control is needed." Kakashi explained, he turned to look at me. "Who taught you it?"

"I taught myself! I used some books and scrolls, of course." I told him, it wasn't a lie either.

"Oh? Hm, well done Sakura." Kakashi smiled, looking impressed. I smiled cheerfully back, and skipped off to get my kunai's back, when I passed Naruto and Sasuke, they were both pouting from the lack of attention (well, Naruto was anyway), I stuck my tongue out at them then carried on skipping. When I got my kunai's back, Kakashi was talking to Tazuna with a serious expression while Naruto and Sasuke listened to them talk.

"- if there was going to be ninjas involved with this mission, it would have been an A or B-ranked mission, why did you not tell us?"

Knowing what Tazuna was going to say, I drifted into my own world, drowning out all the talking voices. Hmmmm what is the meaning of life? Everyone asks that, I don't know why though, shouldn't they be asking more important deep question such as, why are there mosquitoes? I mean, they don't do anything except drink your blood then an hour later dying because they have such a short life span.

"Hey! Sakura? You there?!" I heard Naruto's loud voice shout at me. I snapped my eyes up and nearly had a heart attack when Naruto's face come into view, right in front of me, waving his hand in my face.

"BAKA!" I screeched, punching him in the face. I clutched my hand to my heart, trying to calm down my thumping heart as I watched Naruto fly into a tree and breaking it in half. Damn, he's lucky I didn't use any chakra or else he'd be dead by now.

"Wow."

I turned towards the voice and saw Tazuna, Kakashi and Sasuke's jaw drop to the ground, looking at the broken tree in shock. They turned to look at me at the same time then looking back at the tree, then back at me. Just then, I heard a groan from somewhere near the broken tree. Naruto. I ran to where he was and hugged him, squishing his face to my chest.

"I'm so sorry Naruto! I didn't mean to punch you!" I cried.

"Mff mff mff!"

I looked down and saw Naruto trying to say something but couldn't as his face was getting squished. Quickly letting go of him, I rubbed my head sheepishly, smiling nervously. Naruto's face was red and he looked dazed.

"So. . . Soft." Naruto murmured.

"Huh?" Naruto didn't say but just looked at me, or more precisely, my _chest._ My eyes widened in realisation; I pounced at him but someone grabbed me around the waist and hoisted me onto their shoulder, all I could see was blue ninja pants, a flak jacket, someone's back and their ass. I immediately knew who it was.

"Let me go Kaka-Sensei! Let me go and kill that ramen-loving pervert!" I screeched, thrashing, trying to escape from Kakashi's strong grip on my legs trying to keep me still. I kicked him and I heard a "oof" coming from him.

"Sakura, you are not allowed to kill your own comrades, and anyway, you're the one who hugged him into your chest." Came Kakashi's answer, I frowned, little dickhead! I was hugging him for goodness sake! "Now stop thrashing, I'm going to put you down, you are not allowed to kill Naruto, if you do, I'll force you to read my books."

I froze. Read his. . . Books? Oh hellz naw! I ain't reading that disgusting thing! Or what Kakashi calls it, 'adult literature'. Suddenly, I was dropped to the ground with a little thud.

"Ouch! Kaka-Sensei, was that really necessary?!" I cried out in pain. "At least tell me you were gonna drop me!"

"You deserved it seeing as you kicked me, you pink-haired devil!" Kakashi said cheerfully before leaving to catch up with everyone else, who apparently left us. I got up and dust myself before running after them, my ass still hurting from the drop.

* * *

We were on a boat; there was a mist so thick, we couldn't make anything out. We sat there in silence, 'we' as in Sasuke, Kakashi, Tazuna, the guy rowing the boat and I, Naruto was being his usual idiot self, that was, until he was told to shut up. Kakashi then asked Tazuna more questions; the bridge, Gato, everything.

Once we were on land again, we started walking, Kakashi was deep in thought while Naruto skipped happily along next to me, Sasuke was walking with his eyes closed, which is seriously weird and cool at the same time, how the hell could he not trip?! Uchiha's. . .

So all was silent until Naruto threw a kunai somewhere into the bushes; there was a little thud. It was a rabbit. Okay, so that means that like, in two minutes, Zabuza is going to throw his kick-ass sword at us and show himself. I looked around into the trees , though not moving my head, to see if I could spot him. Aha! I spotted him! He's not that far way from us and he was looking at Kakashi. I smirked a little before turning away, counting down in my head.

Three, two, one. . .

_Whoosh!_

"Everyone duck!" I heard Kakashi yelled at us. We complied and all dropped to the ground. I saw the sword embed into a tree and at the corner of my eyes, Zabuza came flying out from the trees and stood on the handle of his huge sword. He stood there, his back facing us but his head turned so he was looking at us. Damn! What an entry!

We all stood back up slowly. Kakashi walked up towards Zabuza and looked up at him.

"Oh, my, you are Momochi Zabuza, the exiled ninja from the Hidden Village of Mist."

"I'm guessing you are Kakashi the Sharingan user." Came Zabuza's reply. "You're gonna have to hand over that old geezer."

Kakashi put his hand over his forehead protector, ready to move it away from his Sharingan eye.

"Don't join the battle." Kakashi told us.

Pfft. Whatever.

* * *

**A/N: And there you go! Sorry for the delay, I had a lot of school work to do. I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**Please R&R! (人´∀｀)  
**


	5. Momochi Zabuza

** Chapter 5**

**A/N: Before we start, I want to say that I'm really bad at fighting scenes so don't expect anything good in this chapter. There is also two things you need to know before reading this chapter; a sai and the Fuma shuriken. If you know what they are then just skip this and read the frickin' story, if you don't, well-**

** The __****sai** is a traditional weapon used in the Okinawan martial arts. The basic form of the weapon is that of a pointed, prong shaped metal baton, with two curved prongs called _yoku_ projecting from the handle. It is generally used in pairs.

**The ****fūma shuriken** is a large, four-bladed shuriken possessing pre-eminent sharpness and lethality. (It can also be folded btw!)

**^ I totally got those from Wiki.**

**On with the story!**

* * *

I hate a lot of things; like snakes, dirt and untidiness. Now, I added one more thing on 'The List of Things I Hate'. Want to know what that is? Mists. They make everything go all blurry and cloudy. They make me frickin' _blind, _which is probably why ninjas use it on their opponents. Duh. But still, I hope Kakashi would hurry and get rid of it. Now I feel like a spoiled child, wanting this and that, but can you blame me? Repeating your life has its disadvantages you know, like, what if you don't want some parts of your life repeated? Ah yes, here he goes. Kakashi's body emitted a blue glow and the mist quickly disappeared.

Next to me, Sasuke was gripping his kunai tightly with shaking hands, his eyes wide. It must be the killing intent. Yes, it must be; I could feel it too, Kakashi and Zabuza's killing intent were clashing and it was strong, very strong. I shivered. It felt horrible, even though I have felt it many times before back when I was Anbu, but I never got use to it; nobody did.

"Sasuke."

Said boy looked up at Kakashi who called his name.

"Don't worry. I will protect the three of you with my life." Kakashi assured him. "I won't let anyone on my team die."

A ghost of a smile appeared on my face when he said that. Awww Kakashi can be so sweet and adorable sometimes. . . Oh kami! That sounded weird didn't it? Yuck yuck yuck! Don't get the wrong idea! I do _not, _and I repeat, _do not_ like Kakashi in a romantic way!

"I'm not sure about that." Jeez I thought he was commenting on what I was thinking, but then, no one can read minds, right?

Suddenly, Zabuza was behind Sasuke and I, so in front of Tazuna. Jeez I thought he was commenting on what I was thinking, but then, no one can read minds, right? He was about to swing his sword but Kakashi dashed forward, and used a kunai to puncture into his side. I jumped back along with the others and watched as water spilled from Zabuza's wound instead of blood. The water clone technique, of course! Another Zabuza appeared behind Kakashi, swung his sword and sliced Kakashi. Which turned out to be a water clone. The real Kakashi appeared behind him, holding a kunai to his throat. But guess what? That turned out to be a clone as well! Now the _real _Zabuza was behind Kakashi. Damn, so many clones.

Anyway, Zabuza swung his huge sword at Kakashi, who ducked at the last second but got kicked into the water, Zabuza went in after him straight afterwards. Kakashi resurfaced not a second later, his hair drooped and clothes soaked.

"Suirō no Jutsu." _(Water Prison Jutsu)_

The swordsman was yet again behind him, his hand held out in front of him as water circled around Kakashi, imprisoning him.

"You give me a hard time when you're moving, Kakashi. Now, I'm going to get rid of them." Zabuza said, looking at us. "Water Clone Jutsu!"

A clone rose from the river and walked towards us, stopping when he reached land. It did a hand sign and disappeared as a mist developed around us. My eye twitched. If someone does this technique in front of me again, I shall rip their intestines out and shove it down their throats. Literally. Call me a psycho, I don't care; they would deserve it anyway.

I went in front of Tazuna, getting out a kunai in a defensive stance. I saw Naruto and Sasuke do the same. I caught Naruto's eye and he nodded at me. The clone was now in front of Naruto, he bought his leg up to kick him but Naruto caught it and threw him into a tree. The clone disappeared, turning into water.

"Take that, bastard!"

I face palmed along with Sasuke. Naruto was such an idiot. . .

"Everyone! You have to run, you can't win against him!" Kakashi yelled out at us. I scowled. Right, and leave you there to die? Yeah, right.

"No, we aren't leaving you here Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto growled at him.

"Hm, you really think you can beat me just because you beat my clone? Well, you're wrong!" Zabuza sneered; he formed more hand seals as more water clones popped up, charging towards us.

We braced ourselves as they approached us, I got out my sai's, they were both white and their handles were wrapped, one was wrapped pink and silver while the other one was purple and silver, each shafts had engravings of small cherry blossoms starting from the bottom and gradually getting bigger as it reaches the top. I got those beauties from Naruto on my birthday a few years back, I nearly cried with happiness; he said that the first person whom touches them would be their one and only master/mistress and that they would be able to do many powerful techniques together and they are both unbreakable, literally, because believe me, I tried breaking them with my super strength and nothing happened, I didn't even bend! They would also immediately appear in my palms if I call for them. Oh and I named them as well, the pink one was named Katsutoshi and the other, Tatsuyoshi. Long names aren't they?

Holding one in each hand, I stood in front of Tazuna in a defensive stance, twirling my weapons in my hands. I saw Naruto and Sasuke getting out kunai's, concentrating on the clones. There are only around six of them, we could handle them, easy peasy. Okay I just sounded like a little kid, but hey, guess what? I AM A KID. Ahem, anyway, a clone caught my attention as it swung his sword down at me, which I blocked using my two sai's. The large sword clashed with my babies (don't look at me like that!), creating a spark, and pushed my body lower at the impact. Using chakra, I pushed the huge-ass sword away, making the clone stumble. Seeing my chance, I quickly dashed forward and slashed the clone across the chest and making it fall to the ground and turn into water while I jumped back in front of Tazuna. Wow, that was just too easy.

Suddenly, I saw Sasuke flying, oh wait, he just got kicked and he was lifted off his feet by the impact; silly me. He's getting surrounded, great, now I feel really bad because I'm not even panicking or anything; does that mean I'm a bad teammate? Okay, enough of this, I have to save little Sasu-Chan!

Wait, but who's going to look after our client?

"NARUTO!"

"YES SAKURA-CHAN?"

"GO PROTECT OUR CLIENT WHILE I SAVE SASUKE'S ASS."

"WHATEVER YOU SAY SAKURA-CHAN."

Problem solved.

I instantaneously went to Sasuke's, or shall I say, 'Sasuke-Kun's' rescue. Damn I sound like some superhero. Anyway, Sasuke was surrounded by at least six clones, who all had their swords out and ready to attack. I jumped inside the little circle and landed next to Sasuke.

"Hello there Sasuke-Kun!" I greeted him cheerfully as I saw a clone charged at me at the corner of my eye.

"Sakura watch out!"

I lifted up K&T (Katsutoshi and Tatsuyoshi) just in time to block the sword swung down at me, making a loud _cling _noise, as we were both held in place I turned my head towards Sasuke and looked at him.

"Come on Sasuke-Kun, are you going to let a _girl_ do all the dirty work?" I asked him. He frowned and got out a kunai to get ready to defend himself. I smiled a small smile and added. "Oh and even Naruto is doing better than you."

His eyes widened as I inwardly laughed. Hopefully, now that he's ticked, he won't be getting kicked around and do something a little more useful, although I can't really talk seeing as last time I literally just stood there watching in the background. When I looked into Sasuke's eyes, I saw determination. Determination to beat Naruto I bet. Idiots, they always have to be better than each other.

Now that Sasuke's back on track, I concentrated on my clone, though there wasn't anything to worry about; clones are always the easiest to defeat. I darted out from underneath the sword, hearing a thud as the sword met the ground, I jumped over the clone and sliced its' back, making it turn into water. I glanced at Sasuke and saw he was doing well, as I saw him slash a clone across the chest.

I didn't get to see how Naruto was doing as more clones charged at us. Now, I was fighting off three clones at once. I danced around them, dodging their attack. I was having so much fun I nearly forgot about Kakashi. Note this; _nearly. _So when everything seemed to go in slow motion while I was in the air after jumping up from the ground, Naruto's eye clashed with mine as he slashed his clone, I decided that I should just quickly finish off the clones. The slow-mo effect quickly disappeared (unfortunately) as I threw Katsutoshi and Tatsuyoshi and two of the clones, piercing into their necks and threw a lone senbon at the last clone standing. Hehe last man standing, last clone standing, get it? Okay, I know I know, that was _lame _but don't worry, I won't say any more lame jokes from now on; that's a promise, believe it! . . . I think I spend too much time with Naruto, ne?

Okay, now it's time for Operation: Save Kakashi's Ass!

"Hey! I have a plan!" Naruto shouted. "Sasuke!"

Naruto threw a fūma shuriken at Sasuke who caught it and unfolded it; he jumped up and threw the shuriken, it curved around the clone and went straight to Zabuza, who, unfortunately, caught it easily with one hand, but wait, the weapon was not done yet; a shadow shuriken appeared, making a beeline towards him yet again. In about, let's say, three seconds, he's going to jump to dodge the shuriken, if I remember correctly. Yes, as I predicted, he jumped up just in time for the twirling weapon to speed through where his body was a second before. Before the swordsman could comment and say that we can't kill him because we're only genin like last time, the shuriken turned into Naruto! Now who would've thought?

The blond ninja turned in mid-air to face the swordsman with a kunai in hand. With a small smirk, he threw the kunai at Zabuza. Because Zabuza had his hands occupied, he couldn't do anything to prevent himself getting hit, that was, unless he releases his water prison.

So without a choice, Zabuza released his hand from the water prison, releasing the Jutsu altogether and quickly dodged the kunai, though not quite fast enough seeing as it made a small cut on is cheek as it whizzed pass. He turned his head towards Naruto sharply with a maniacal glint in his eyes and began spinning the shuriken in his hands vigorously, forgetting that Kakashi was released from his Jutsu and was crouched down next to him.

"I will destroy you!" Zabuza growled (why do people always say that? It just sounds childish in my opinion. . .) ; he was about to throw the whirling weapon at Naruto when suddenly, a hand shot up at the shuriken, making it stop spinning and guess who's hand it was? Kaka-Sensei!

Kakashi looked up at Zabuza in the eye, his eyes was narrowed and his hair was drenched as he stood up to his full height. He complemented Naruto, and when Naruto went to explain about what he did, I zoned off. Again. Hey, wasn't Haku supposed to be here? He was watching us fight, hiding somewhere in the trees if I remember correctly. I flickered my eyes to bushes and treetops and searched for he- I mean, his chakra signature. Behind me on my left. Yes, I could sense his faint chakra; he must be masking it as I could hardly sense the chakra. I turned my head slight to my left and my looked behind my, hoping that Haku would not notice me. Yes, I see him, well, his shoe anyway. How could have we not noticed him? I mean, he was right there, standing on a branch on a tree, not the best hiding place yet we still didn't notice him? Unbelievable.

When I focused my attention back to what's going on, there was a gush of water coming from the river. I braced myself as the water flushed towards us. I gave a little yelp once it reached us; the water was frickin' cold! I noticed that I subconsciously closed my eyes as the tide came in and one I opened my eyes, there were two, very large, water dragons fighting against one another before my eyes. A dragon bit the other and they both splashed down back into the river. Kakashi and Zabuza were just underneath, getting wet as the water crashed down onto them; Zabuza had his sword out and Kakashi had a kunai, their weapons clashing onto one another. They stayed that way for a while, Zabuza seemed to be deep in thought and Kakashi, well, I can't really tell since his mask is in the way.

They jumped back and Kakashi started copying Zabuza's movement, making said man seriously pissed; which I find funny because his eyes go really big and his pupils are extremely small, it just makes him look like a lunatic.

"Suiton Daibakufu no Jutsu!"

Water began to circle underneath Kakashi before shooting up, and shot towards Zabuza, engulfing him with water. Water splash all over the place and the clearing began to flood. Zabuza's body hit a tree and the waves began to relax and make its' way back towards the river. Kakashi threw four kunai's at Zabuza, making him cry out in pain.

"This is the end." Kakashi said from the tree Zabuza was under. Kakashi was crouched down and when he said that, it actually looked pretty cool.

Before Kakashi could even hold up a kunai, two senbons shot towards the sword wielder, piercing into his neck. His form went limp and crashed to the ground with a thud. We looked up to see who it was. Gasp! Guess who it was?

The He-She.

* * *

**A/N: I hoped you enjoyed this chapter! I have a few questions to ask you wonderful people by the way!**

**1. Do you want the people, or ninjas shall I say, to find out that they are from the future?**

**2. Do you want Orochimaru dead during the Chunin exam or wait until after the time skip? **

**It would be great if you answer these two questions because I want you guys to enjoy it and have it your way, if you know what I mean and from now on, I'll be calling Sakuras' weapons 'K&T' because it takes too much effort to type in their names. Anyway please R&R and I'll see you guys later!**


End file.
